narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Ninja Art
The is a unique brand of handed down within , that is capable of creating structures composed of water in its solid state. It is employed by super cooling water-natured chakra to the point that the molecules of the water lose enough kinetic energy that the water can be transmuted into a solid state, that is, ice, and manipulating the said ice in ways such that it can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. The Ice Ninja Art is not to be confused with the . As stated by Tsurenai, techniques created by this art are far inferior to those produced by the . This is owing to the fact that in the Ice Release, both and natured chakras are utilized in the production of the ice. The use of wind chakra facilitates the cooling of the water to an extremely low temperature, which is such that the ice produced by the Ice Release is very thermally stable. In other words, it requires a great amount of heat energy to melt, as evidenced by the fact that only high-level techniques are capable of melting ice created by the Ice Release. However, in the case of the Ice Ninja Art, no such combination of chakra natures is availed of. Water-natured chakra is simply reduced to a temperature that lies somewhat below its freezing point by a means which is as-of-yet unknown. Consequently, the ice produced by the Ice Ninja Art is of a higher temperature than that produced by the Ice Release and accordingly does not require great quantities of heat energy to be reverted to its liquid state. This lack of thermal stability of the ice produced by this art has implications for its effectiveness on the field of battle. It is greatly vulnerable to most fire techniques, as the heat produced by the latter is in the majority of cases sufficient to melt the ice. Another drawback of this ice is that it is as well at a severe disadvantage to techniques. The high frequency vibrations of the chakra of the latter, coupled with the chakra’s intense energy discharge, are capable of melting the ice thus rendering it useless. However, if the water that came about as a result of the melting of the ice comes into contact with the user of the Lightning Release technique, there exists a high possibility that its user will be electrocuted by his own technique, as water conducts electricity. Despite the limitations of the Ice Ninja Art, it has proven itself to be a highly dangerous ability that poses an imminent threat to anyone on the receiving end of it. With this art, the user is capable of producing exploding ice bullets or expelling a mist of super cooled breath that congeals everything with which it comes into contact, amongst other things. Trivia *Both confirmed users of this art are female. *In the English dub of the anime, when the Ice Ninja Art debuted, Tsurenai referred to it as “Ice Style”. This was later corrected in future episodes. Category:Jutsu Type